Mr. Murphy
Mr. Murphy is the outspoken (AP) World History/Humanities/AP Euro teacher who was a former teacher in Southwest Middle School. He throws out things that most teachers would be considered "over the line". He probably doesn't care, he has nothing to live for (Except for his retirement home in the mountains of New Mexico). His classes are informational, interesting (to some), and rather easy (to most).His humor ranges from G to PG-13. Eighth graders, be prepared for PG-13 language in his class. He likes to make fun of you when you get the answer wrong to a question he asks and he will also let you know exactly how he feels about everything no matter how unpopular the opinion. He's pretty educated about modern pop culture and will not hesitate to share quotes from TV shows he deems worthy to watch (The Simpsons). His teaching style is short, simple, and to the point with the occasional sprinkle of anecdotes. Quotes * "Gerhurts." * *the office look* * "READ THE DAMN BOOK!!!" * *French accent* "Hon Hon Hon Hon." * When talking about the French: *under his breath but loud enough so everyone can hear* Cheese eating surrender monkeys... * When talking about the French: Hon Hon Hon! Stupid Americans!" (Note: When he talks about the French in World History, expect the accent.) * *looking at his point list* "Hmmmm....... who should I choose...." * "Wow." * "When I used to teach at central..." * *Insert slander about Pugs here* * *Laughter at your misfortune* * "Hey look! You're a French author! Alexander Dumbass!" * History is never original. * "The Lone Ranger's Nephew Horse" * *criticism at a History event and the causer of such events* * "Looking in the book is not cheating" * *when computer malfunctions* "Communist" * *Positions buttface towards student* * "If you want a real scare, watch Idiocracy" * "Can you guess what that means? ___ THE GREAT." * DO NOT even get me started on "the orange" (Ms. Clark). *usually followed by a long sigh* * "Listen to the mosquitoes." * I hate Dobby, he's a communist. * *hate about Palm Bay* * Student (me): "I'd rather freeze to death than burn to death." *Murphy nods, gestures at the student, and says something in agreement with that statement* * *making fun of Palma for not remembering anything* * *laughter at you for not knowing an obvious answer* * *loud sigh* Do you guys know anything? * "Why wouldn't they just" *fingerguns at floor* "BANG-BANG-BBBBANG??" ''*sighs and does the hand thing* * You know, that pesky Jesus fellow" * What the hell is ''that word? Ohh it's that word." * "We all know Canada's real. *real quiet* But North Dakota's not." * "I would learn math for that" * "Stabby-stabby bang-bang" * "Rescue a fire from a burning baby" * "Absadamnlutely" * "Well, it was either too much pollution or Cleveland is just hell." * "I think i'm better than honey-boo-boo" * “Kerchunk” * "Morphine- it's good stuff" * Son of heaven my ass" * "Yes- France with all their sand. The corner of sand!" *French impression* "You won't be able to drink anything because we have all the GLASS!" * "Hrritage" * "Capitalism, book 3" * "Back to mother RUSSIA" * "Zippymart" * *imitating a flat tire* "nyenk- WONK" * "What was the USSR doing? They were Stalin" * I'd be like the Michael Bay of Chick Flicks" Things you'll learn * Where Mr. Murphy is on the political spectrum * How the French are Dumbasses * History plus facts that you'll need for Jeopardy * History can actually be entertaining * His displeasure towards Ms.Clark's movie showing habits * Obscure movie references * His vendetta towards Pugs * Why Humanities is an 11th/12th grader club (A supposed higher maturity level aka no laughing at stone penises!!) * His opinions on current events * How to not become like the gerhurts in History * How America is run by lizard people * How South Dakota isn't real * Why Elmo on Fire is a good watch it actually is * His reasoning for meeting a Trump supporter * Refers to Ms. Clark as "the orange" * Will continue to remind you how he wishes for the day "the orange" doesn't come up in his mind. * Why Palm Bay, Florida, and the South in general suck ASS * 101 elephant jokes Category:Teacher